Girl Next Door
by x-bluetwist-x
Summary: Life tends to give us better versions of who we want to be. HinaxNaru oneshot songfic


Disclaimer: This is painful to tell you, but … I don't own Naruto damnit!. I do not own anything affiliated with Naruto. I do not own Saving Jane's 'Girl Next Door', nor do I own any one the members of Saving Jane. I am, however, working on buying Hinata from eBay … It's all hush-hush 

Warning: Minor (I'm talking minor) swearing (one word) and slight mental viciousness on the narrator's part (I bet you can guess who in the first paragraph b). Also mild Sakura-bashing. Slightly OoC. Rated T just because I'm paraoid.

Pairings: Unrequited NaruxSaku and HinaxNaru.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_**Girl Next Door**_

**_Life tends to give us better versions of who we want to be. HinaxNaruxSaku oneshot songfic_**

I think there's only one way to describe it. A vicious cycle which increases steadily day by day, as I – capable of breaking it – watch from the middle, hoping that some one else will stop it all in my favour. I love him, he loves her, she wants to be my friend. I distance myself from her, he remains oblivious, she remains ignorant. I love him more, he moves closer to her. I could keep going, but then it'd just turn into a rant.

I don't rant much.

Well, I try not to.

**_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene…_**

With quick, unnoticed glances I scrutinize her. What makes her tick? Why does everyone chose her over me? Especially the one person she can't stand. The one person who means everything to me.

**_There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly…_**

A scent plays at my nose – a flower I can name all too well by now. She layers herself ceaselessly in it, while I bask in sweat. That hair … there is none like it in Konoha. Except maybe Hokage-sama. But Hokage-sama doesn't have the exotic colour.

I take more glances at the young lady's perfect skin, blushing as I remember my own clogged pores. A while ago, I would have thought that didn't matter, but this girl gets so much attention for her beauty … She must be a bitch inside. Through those smiles and caring, she must have some flaw. If I can find that flaw … Maybe he will love me.

**_Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her…_**

The more I watch, the more hopeless it seems. Her natural beauty versus my alleged cuteness? God, she's even cuter than me. _She can't help that. It's natural. Be nice – she likes you_. My daily mantra repeats itself as she tries to associate with me.

But how long can I fool myself? He loves her. He wants to be at her side.

**_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door…_**

Maybe me and him will always be friends, but this girl has something that I don't. And I want to find out, to fix myself. Charisma? Charm? Everything? I've always been second to her. She's within my grasp, I know I could surpass her, but that would just be selfish of myself.

**_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing…_**

I smile at the girl, trying to accept her. I could end the vicious cycle prematurely by finally come to the conclusion that I will never be worth it. But then, hasn't she won? Can I keep loosing to others like this?

**_A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding…_**

He takes her abuse and takes it with a laugh. I doubt he'll ever get bored of their antics, and I doubt I could ever impede on their daily routine of abuse. Through all this, she rarely asks the boy a favour – I guess you'd call her _low management_. She's what he wants, what he needs. I'm just the friend who helps him heal.

**_Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her…_**

I clench my fists in my pockets, resisting the urge to use my chakra and injure the girl as she smiles. What a phony smile. He doesn't deserve that, she's just putting on a show for him! … He'll always make my smile genuine, though. Why can't he see? I guess I'm just too quiet…

I feel my fists relax, as my kind nature takes over.

**_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door…_**

Finally, he talks to me. Naruto-kun, sensing defeat from Sakura-chan, starts to converse with me, grinning ceaselessly through the black-eye. Blood rushes to my head, and Sakura-chan grins at the two of us.

**_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else…_**

I want to be like her. Outgoing, pretty and sentimental. A girl who can talk to a boy, and not feel scared, and always be the perfect one to confide in.

I mentally slap myself for liking her, and diverting my attention – albeit temporarily – from Naruto-kun.

_**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...**_

As everything starts to go black, I feel myself starting to faint again. Don't worry, tomorrow it will start again.

I was always called 'spoiled', yet I never asked for much. Maybe, sometime soon, I'll live up to the name, and selfishly proclaim my love and end the cycle I've started. I just hope it'll be for the better…

**fin**


End file.
